


Under the Covers with Second Hand Lovers

by joshdunwithyourshit



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ?????, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Gay Sex, Help, M/M, Smut, affair, blowjob, first smut, i have sinned, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunwithyourshit/pseuds/joshdunwithyourshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Tied up with pretty young things.)</p>
<p> Josh broke out into a sweat, he wanted nothing more than for Tyler to toss the ukulele aside and bend him over on of the chairs. But he couldn't, he couldn't even suggest it, not in front of all these people. It was their dirty secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Covers with Second Hand Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut ok? Give me pointers or something idk.

That quick glance. The reassurance that after this they had plans. Tyler's eyes darted around the room, occasionally teasing Josh with some eye contact. No one else would've known, Josh was just a part of the small crowd watching the acoustic session. As far as they knew, Tyler was singing a lovely song about his wife and wasn't at all flirting with his band mate. Josh broke out in a sweat, he wanted nothing more than for Tyler to toss the ukulele aside and bend him over one of the chairs. But he couldn't, he couldn't even suggest it, not in front of all these people. It was their dirty secret.

_"She's the tear in my heart, i'm alive.  
__She'd he tear in my heart, i'm on fire..."_  

Tyler sung the words with such compassion it would fool anyone into thinking the lyrics still applied to his wife. They didn't, those lyrics were emptied out and replaced with a new meaning. Those lyrics were for Josh now. 

"One more round of applause for Tyler Joseph." The announcer smiled falsely. The crowd softly clapped and made their way out of the small lounge. Tyler placed his ukulele down in its case and began packing up the gear. When it was just them in the room packing up, the room was silent. "Good set, Ty." Josh complimented.  
"You think so? I think i was a bit off key in House of gold. The girl at the back was feeling it though. i could see-" Tyler's ramblings were interrupted by a growl from Josh, "Are you gonna fuck me or what?" He began blushing, unaware of how Tyler would react.Josh had never been that forward with it, it was never his idea, it was Tyler's, in fact before all of this became a common occurrence Josh was against it and would try to talk Tyler down from his erection. However, now Josh was feeling comfortable in their relationship, what ever is was. Tyler turned around slowly, eyelids low and his cheeks slightly reddened, he lunged forward and pressed his lips to Josh's, the kiss became much more heated as Tyler shoved Josh against a wall. Tyler had kissed Josh many times, many different ways but he could never get enough. Josh's kisses were sweet like candy but heated and they were the only drug Tyler needed. They were so good that it almost outweighed the guilt he felt about cheating on his wife. "Wait-Wait...Not here. Anyone could walk in." Tyler broke away, straightening his clothes, wiping the spit from his chin and marched out the door leaving Josh a frazzled mess. 

 

They sat on the couch at the hotel room, not acknowledging each other much. "Uh..." Josh began.  
"Don't start, Josh..." Tyler huffed out, choking on air a little.  
"Wha-What?"   
"Joshua Dun! Don't talk, your voice makes me want to make out with you." Tyler shouted slightly louder now, with almost a sarcastic tone but his growing bulge spoke otherwise.  
"Is that such a bad thing." Josh smirked. Just as Josh was about to pounce on Tyler the hotel door swung open. Jenna strutted in, she wore a gorgeous dress and a grin as she marched over to her husband and sat almost on his lap. "You boys having fun?" Jenna joked, pecking Tyler's lips. Josh hated her. She paraded around the place with that ring like Tyler was her little prize. Josh had daydreams about telling Jenna that Tyler's having an affair. He could only imagine the look on her face when he told her it was with him. He'd tell her how he came on Tyler's face or how Tyler fucked Josh and told him Josh was his best. It would kill her, Josh loved the idea.

"We are having fun, Babe. Just about to practice a new song actually." Tyler responded, shooting Josh a sly look.   
"Well, i better leave you two to it! Don't have to much fun with my husband, Josh. See you later boys." Jenna pressed a long kiss to Tyler and stood up, leaving the room in a hurry. Josh rolled his eyes and turned back to Tyler. "That got rid of her." Tyler smiled and pecked Josh on the cheek.   
"You have to tell her, Ty. It's not fairon her and um, wow stop kissing my neck i'm trying to focus." Josh giggled. Tyler pulled away for a moment, "I can't tell her, Josh, you know that. But you know what i can do? Fuck you into next week."

Josh considered ignoring the comment and just leaving. But god Tyler was convincing. Tyler's finger traced small circles on Josh's shoulder and gave him doughy eyes. Josh glimpsed over to Tyler and gave in. He pressed a firm kiss to Tyler's cheek and allowed Tyler too drag his lips along his cheek to his mouth. The kisses were warm and wet and took their breathe away.

Josh's breath caught when Tyler straddled him and planted more kisses on his neck, sucking small bruises just below his shirt line. Josh pulled Tyler's head up and connected their lips. Josh's kisses became sloppy and trailed down to Tyler's jaw line. " _Josh._ " Tyler sighed, "Don't leave a hickey. Je-Jenna will know."   
"Don't say her name. Not now." Josh sighed into Tyler's tender skin. Tyler nodded and worked his cold hands back under Josh's shirt, tracing circles into his muscular stomach. 

Somewhere in the make out session they had lost their shirts and Tyler's pants were down near his calves. "Get to the bed." Tyler almost ordered, hopping off and allowing Josh time to undress and get onto the bed. Tyler shimmied out of his jeans and palmed himself over his briefs, he watched eagerly as josh fumbled over his pants, tripping over and few times. Josh turned around and saw Tyler. His lips swollen and face pink, his hand eager on his crotch. " _Fuck._ " Josh huffed out at the sight. Tyler worked his way over to Josh who sat on the edge of the bed, Boner obscenely prodding his underwear. He gently pulled down Tyler's underwear, peering up at Tyler for approval. Tyler's cock stood up, Josh licked his lips in a desperate attempt to seem sexy. He started blowing soft kisses on the tip, earning moans from Tyler. He licked the underside and wrapped his mouth around the tip. Tyler gripped onto Josh's red hair groaned loudly. "Please Jo-osh, fuck." Tyler exclaimed when Josh took him in his mouth, working whatever he couldn't take. Josh looked up through lidded eyes and pulled his mouth off, continuing to jerk Tyler. "Are you gonna fuck me now?" 

It was the hottest thing Tyler's ever witnessed and growled, "Get ready, babe." Josh crawled onto the bed and lay on his back, legs in the air and cock throbbing. Tyler climbed onto the bed with lube in one hand and condom already clinging to his cock. Tyler popped open the lid and squeezed a goop onto his fingers. Tyler raised an eyebrow to Josh who nodded eagerly. Tyler steadied himself by placing one hand on the underside of Josh's thigh. They had done this many times, Josh always bottoming, so it wasn't an unusual feeling for Josh, but still he groaned when Tyler pressed one finger into the tight hole. Tyler couldn't bring himself to look but instead watched Josh's face squish up and then settle. His breathing became heavy as Tyler added another finger with ease. "Ready!" Josh said way too eagerly, "I mean...I'm ready if you are." He corrected in a deeper tone. Tyler chuckled lightly and readjusted himself. Even in the cool room, both Josh and Tyler shined with sweat and not in a sexy way. 

Tyler pushed Josh's thigh up more and guided himself toward Josh's entrance. Pushed through wincing a little at the tight feeling. Josh's breathing was erratic but finally steadied when Tyler was all the way in. Tyler placed one hand at the base of Josh's cock and the other on his hip. "Are you gonna move?" Josh giggled. Tyler didn't even realize he had been still for quite some time. "Oh, sorry." Tyler blushed, warmth filled his whole body as he edged out a bit before thrusting back in. His thrusts were slow and rhythmic, allowing both of them to feel each movement. As the pleasure started to out way the awkward stillness of the air, the thrusts became faster and harder. "Tyler," Josh whined, mostly for Tyler's enjoyment. Tyler let a low growl slip from his lips as he focused his view on Josh's body. His torso was kind of squished as his legs were pulled up, sweat glistened on his defined chest along with some spit. Josh's eyes were squinted and his face was flushed red, hair sticking to his forehead. "T-Touch me, Tyler." Josh pleaded through heavy breaths. Tyler started to pump Josh's cock to the thrusts. 

Tyler only managed to hit Josh's sweet spot a few times before his mouth hung open and his thrusts became sloppy and soon he was cumming inside Josh. Tyler pulled out and steadied his breathing. "Fuck that was good." He sighed. Josh looked frustrated and continued to jack himself.   
"Uh a little help here?" Josh groaned. Tyler wrapped his hand firmly around Josh's dick and leaned forward sloppily kissing him. Josh hummed into his mouth as he came in Tyler's hand. 

Tyler flopped next to him kissing his cheek and throwing his arm over his chest. "Uh, Josh," Tyler winced as he saw Josh's chest that was splattered with cum and glimpsed at his hand that was also grossly sticky. "Sorry." Josh said halfheartedly. Rolling over as Tyler marched over to the sink to wash his hands, dispose of the condom and bring Josh a cloth. "Clean yourself up." Tyler mumbled tossing Josh the cloth and laying next to him. Once they were relatively clean, Tyler wrapped himself around Josh and hummed in his ear.

Hours passed and soon Tyler told Josh to get dressed and leave. He did the walk of shame to his hotel room, passing Jenna in the hall. "Good practice?" Jenna smiled.  
"Incredible actually." Josh grinned.  
"Proud of you boys." Jenna smiled and shuffled down the hall backing into Tyler's room. Josh smirked to himself.

_I'm proud of us too._


End file.
